


A Lion's Roar

by ragewerthers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor deserves to smile, Don't call Clarus old, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Leaf piles, Tickling, Young Gladiolus Amicitia, Young Ignis Scientia, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:10:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/pseuds/ragewerthers
Summary: Getting out of the Citadel can be good... not just for kids, but for Marshal's too.
Relationships: Clarus Amicitia & Cor Leonis, Clarus Amicitia & Gladiolus Amicitia, Cor Leonis & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia & Ignis Scientia
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	A Lion's Roar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff I wanted to write because Cor deserves some silliness and fluff in his life!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr at ragewerthers.tumblr!
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Gladio! Don’t get too far ahead! Remember what happened last time!” Clarus called, watching his seven year old son run a little ahead of them in the large back garden of the Amicitia residence. The trees on the property had started to lose their leaves and giant piles of them had been raked up around the backyard and Gladio was making a beeline for the largest.

“I just wanna show Iggy the leaf piles!” the young Shield called back, his hand firmly holding onto six year old Ignis’s wrist as he pulled the poor bespectacled boy along. The kid looked completely out of his element and like he wanted to rush back to the nearest indoor space he could find.

Cor shook his head at his godson’s enthusiasm and the mild look of panic in Ignis’s eyes. “Where do you think he’s gonna go, Clarus? Your entire back garden is fenced in and has hedges thicker than a behemoth’s fur. He’s not getting out,” the Marshal joked, earning him a little huff from his old friend.

“It’s my gentle way of trying to keep my son from pulling young Scientia’s arm out of its socket,” he explained.

Cor shook his head and turned to look at the two youngsters. Gladio had finally found the leaf pile that he had been so thrilled to show his new friend. Ignis seemed less enthused as he walked around the pile, eyes narrowed as if trying to figure out what was so magical about it.

“I think it’s good for Ignis. To get out and roughhouse. He needs time to act like a kid and not the little adult others expect him to be at this age,” Cor said with a little shrug as they continued to walk towards them.

Clarus quirked an eyebrow at that and glanced over to the Marshal. “This coming from the man who started combat training at thirteen and decided to be a ‘little adult’?” he mused.

Cor bristled slightly and shook his head. “That was different!” he tried to argue, though couldn’t exactly come up with the right way to do so. Instead he decided to change the topic slightly. “Besides, Regis asked me to do this because he wanted some time with Noctis. I was merely following orders. If you remember I had other matters to attend to today.”

It took everything in Clarus’s power not to roll his eyes as he remembered Regis and Cors conversation a few days prior. “Don’t give me that,” the Shield snorted, turning back to look at Gladio eyeing up Ignis’s back mischievously. “I think your grumblings were all a big show. You saw that Regis wanted time with his son and you also saw young Scientia there being tasked with the duties of an adult. You wanted him to have a day out just as much as you wanted to help Regis. I think… you’ve become a big old softy.”

“I’m not a big old softy!” Cor shot back, refusing to meet the smug smile he knew was on Clarus’ face. “I’m a hardened soldier. The Immortal. I am merely following my Kings orders.”

“Mmhmm. My apologies, oh Marshal,” Clarus snorted before hearing a yelp and turning to see Gladio pushing Ignis into the leaf pile before diving in next to him with a delighted shout. 

The look of surprise on Ignis’s face as he popped out of the leaves and glanced around, glasses askew, had Clarus fighting back a laugh. Especially as the little Adviser turned to see the smug face of Gladio and promptly tossed a handful of leaves at him with a mischievous little smile of his own. It was easily noticeable that Ignis thought he was getting away with something truly daring to act out in such a manner. 

“Well… it does seem like your King’s orders are definitely doing the kid some good. I don’t think I’ve seen him smile like that since he got to the Citadel,” Clarus agreed, smiling more as Gladio laughed loudly at the payback before tackling Ignis into the leaves. Their combined laughter making his heart feel light. As he glanced to the side he could see Cor trying to hide his amusement as well and he couldn’t help shaking his head.

Clarus bumped his shoulder against Cor’s and chuckled. “Come on, smile a bit. Getting out of the Citadel isn’t just good for kids. Hell, I can’t even remember the last time you smiled at something,” Clarus pointed out.

“I came close the other day when you nodded off during that meeting,” Cor deadpanned, earning a dramatic gasp from the Shield.

“That was horrible! That was in front of the Altissia delegation and I looked like an idiot!” Clarus huffed and Cor brought a hand up to cover his mouth, refusing to give into the smile twitching up at the corner of his lips. To be fair, the night previous to the meeting Clarus had been up into the wee hours of the morning with a slightly sick Gladio and then had to try and sit through a conference on fish trades. Anyone would’ve nodded off. The fact that it was Clarus instead of Regis is what had been the kicker.

“I hate to disagree with a  _ senior _ officer, but it really was very funny,” Cor said, putting emphasis on that particular word as he knew it would get a rise out of the other man.

He was not disappointed.

Clarus paused and turned where he stood, eyes narrowed. “What is  _ that _ supposed to mean?” he asked, his voice low with warning as Cor smirked.

“Nothing, nothing. Just that in this advanced age of yours it’s only natural that you might start to nod off like Councilman Maevus,” Cor supplied airily in reference to the eighty-seven year old councilor.

Clarus growled in his chest and glared at the younger soldier. “I’m only thirty-nine!” he shot back and Cor snorted and waved a hand dismissively.

“Exactly. You’re almost  _ forty. _ And… is that a bit of gray I’m starting to see-ACK!”

Before he could continue his teasing, Cor found himself unceremoniously tackled into another pile of leaves, a disgruntled and vengeful Shield pinning him down.

“How dare you speak to a ‘ _ superior’ _ officer like that, you little shit!” Clarus growled, grabbing handfuls of leaves and stuffing them up Cors shirt and jacket. Meanwhile, the Marshal floundered underneath of him, shouting obscenities and trying to push his hands out from under his clothes.

The commotion was enough to draw the attention of the little Shield and tiny Adviser, both of whom had leaves sticking in their hair and clothes as well, as they made their way over.

Noticing the little audience, Clarus smiled brightly at the pair as Cor continued to growl and grumble under the barrage of leaves. Currently, the Shield was grabbing handfuls and ruffling them into Cors short hair.

“What are you doing to Mr. Cor?” Ignis asked timidly.

“Yeah, Dad! What are you doing to Uncle Cor?” Gladio asked curiously, a bright smile on his face as he saw the silly display.

“Well your Uncle thought it would be funny to tease your Father. So now I’m teaching him a lesson,” Clarus explained, pausing in his attack as Cor spit out bits of leaves and twigs that had found their way into his mouth.

“Oh… you shouldn’t do that, Uncle Cor,” Gladio said sagely, ignis nodding along beside him.

“Yeah, well… your dear  _ old _ Dad started it-NO!” Cor shouted as something much, much worse then leaves up his shirt started to happen.

“Have either of you ever seen a lion smile before?” Clarus teased, his hands having moved to Cors sides, fingers digging in and tickling quickly. Cor tried his best to keep himself from laughing, a wide, forced smile already breaking out over his face and little growls rumbling in his chest as he pushed at Clarus’s hands. Meanwhile, his legs kicked out behind the man, mindful to not hit the tiny tots as he kicked up leaves in every direction.

Gladio and Ignis’s eyes both widened at the question and they shook their heads making Clarus laugh. “Hmm… well have either of you ever heard a lion  _ roar _ ?” As he spoke his hands moved up to attack Cor’s ribs and all was lost for the poor Marshal.

Deep, hysterical laughter escaped the poor man as his ribs were targeted, his arms trying to clamp down on the horrible hands as he tried to burrow deeper into the leaves to escape his attacker. “Stahahahap it! Stahp you ahahahasshole!!!” Cor cried.

Ignis gasped at the language, his hands coming up to cover his mouth as Gladio gaped at his Uncle, pointing at him. “You said a bad word! Dad! Dad! He said a bad word!”

Clarus gasped as well and redoubled his efforts, his hands darting from the mans ribs to his sides to his stomach, leaving the poor Marshal in a ridiculous laughing fit completely unbecoming of a soldier of his caliber. “N-Not there! Nono-nahahat thehehere!” he cried out through his laughter, tears of mirth already in his eyes.

“What do you have to say for yourself, Cor? Swearing in front of such innocent ears!” Clarus chided as Cor jumped as a particularly bad spot under his ribs was targeted.

“AH! I’m sahahaharry! Stopstopstahahahap!” Cor cackled, Clarus continuing to wriggle his fingers against that spot.

“Do you also apologize for calling me old?” he asked, unable to stop from chuckling at Cors hysterical laughter.

“Gahahahads! I do! N-now stahahap it!” Cor giggled…  _ giggled _ !

Now Clarus couldn’t stop himself from laughing as well and ceased his attack, standing and leaving Cor a wheezing, giggling mess in the leaves.

“You… a-are… a…,” Cor glanced at the two youngsters standing next to the smug Shield and narrowed his eyes. “... a Chocobo-butt!”

Gladio, absolutely appalled at his Fathers honor being questioned, threw himself at his Uncle, landing on the poor mans stomach and making him wheeze as the wind was knocked out of him.

“Iggy! Help me! He called my Dad a Chocobo-butt!” Gladio called to his friend.

It took Ignis only half a second before following his friend into battle!

Clarus watched as the kids attempted to avenge him, pulling out his phone to take a few pictures of Gladio trying to tickle the Marshals side while Ignis clung to Cor’s arm. The young Adviser’s attempt to keep him from stopping Gladio.

It wasn’t long before Cor had managed to free himself from the troublesome duo and was running out into the backyard to ‘escape’ them. The two boys chasing after him with handfuls of leaves, all three of them laughing and shouting.

Clarus couldn’t help the fond smile that broke out over his face.

Getting out of the Citadel really was good and not just for kids.

“Clarus! Call them off!” Cor cried from where he was running around a tree with Ignis and Gladio chasing after him.

Tucking his phone back into his pocket, Clarus took off after the trio. “Gladio! Go to the left! Ignis, to the right! We’ll catch him soon!”

“Clarus!” Cor shouted as he took off as the two terrors listened to his friend.

Clarus laughed as he gained on the Marshal, ready to tackle him into another pile of leaves.

Oh yes… it was definitely good to get out of the Citadel. For kids… and for Marshals.


End file.
